Alcohol and Baked Goods
by initforthefanfiction
Summary: The infamous college dropout Dean Winchester has been left with caring for his brother Sammy after both of his parents die. What's it like to take care of a teenager? What is the PTA? How can you handle a tempered teen and fall in love at the same time? (Destiel AU)
1. Chapter 1

(**Before You Read:**

Oh joyous, Supernatural fanfiction. I freaking love Supernatural. P.S. Team Castiel for life. So why you ask is this all about Sir Dean Winchester? Not telling... but there may be a little angel action coming in the near future. So this is one of my many babies I will be posting. Without further ado... Read on hehe xoxo)

"He acts just like you, you know?"

My mother's voice rang in my head like an alarm as I stared at myself in the mirror. Green eyes were veiled by brown pointed eyebrows and lightly tanned skin. I looked angry, to say the least. Why, I didn't know anymore.

Alcohol crowded my bathroom sink. Various bottles, empty and filled, big and small. Sometimes I couldn't believe the person I'd become. But then, that was when an early memory snaps me back into reality, a memory I'd long forgotten its full extent years ago.

But her words just kept popping into my head.

I didn't want to act like John Winchester, I didn't want to be cruel or be distant. That wasn't who I was. But it seemed like every time I looked in the mirror, I resembled him more and more.

Running the water, I splashed some on my face to try and calm my nerves a little. My head snapped back up to the mirror reflexively, and I burned holes into my reflection, water dripping off my face.

It didn't change me at all. Still Dean Winchester, only this time a little more damp. With a sigh, I dried myself off and headed into the musty motel room. Sam sat on the bed, laptop propped on his knees as his eyes fixated on something on the screen.

"Come on Sammy," my gruff voice ordered to the young boy.

"I'm taking you to school."

Samuel Winchester, a teenager with long chestnut brown hair and clouded hazel eyes, looked up at me a bit surprised. I forced a smile, tugging at my leather jacket collar.

"Really? You don't have to… I can, uhh, take the bus." Ahh, normal Sammy, trying to be all good and not make any trouble for anyone.

"No, Sammy, I'll take you. Pack your stuff up, boy, don't leave me waiting." There I go again, sounding like dad. I shook my head at myself, wanting to rub my index fingers and go "shame shame shame" like a schoolgirl.

I know for a fact Dean Winchester is not no pansy schoolgirl.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam hesitantly putting his books in his bag and shutting down his laptop. I swear that boy is bound to that thing by the hip.

I walk to the door, motel shag carpet crunching under my worn boots as I move forward. Sam is right behind me, bag slung over his slender body.

"Are you sober?" Sam blurts out unintentionally, I can presume.

"Hell yeah I'm sober. I wouldn't put your life in danger, Sammy." The door creaked eerily as I opened it, making me instantly regret our stay at "Super Motel 79".

We both stepped out into the fresh air of calm Riverview, Michigan, the one of the safest spots I could find for Sammy. We could live our lives peacefully here, if neither of us die from the mold in our motel.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sam's whisper broke my thought process as I looked over at him scowling a little.

Internally, I forgave him for that snide remark, on the grounds that he wasn't lying. It pained me that that was the simple truth. But this place was a new start for both of us. A new school and new setting for my little brother, and new people that didn't know about my drinking problem.

A fresh start.

(Why oh why does my stories seem to be so short? I dunno... bleh... But I hope you liked it. Even though I seem like a noob *noob face mastered* I really enjoy reading the reviews you guys post and I'd love some constructive criticism or even some love.. Welp I'm gonna stop wasting your time... xoxo)


	2. Chapter 2

(**Before You Read:**

Okay so this is Chapter Two of Alcohol and Baked Goods, and… I feel like it goes really slow. Sorry if I have like 69 (hehe) chapters by the end of this, but trust me it's going to get a heck of a lot smoother. Thanks if you stuck around, and without further ado, here is Chapter Two (hehe it rhymed) xoxo)

Winchester was not the name I wanted pinned to me for the rest of my life.

"Sammy!" My older brother barked at me, my mind light years away.

I pulled out one of my head phones, Kansas interrupted from a guitar solo. Shooting a harsh look at Dean, I put it back in.

_Carry on my wayward so-o-on. _Dean growls a bit, one hand gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. I look up at him, lifting my hands as if to say, "what?"

_There'll be peace when you are done. _

"Sam we are almost there stop that stupid crap and turn it off!"

_Lay your weary head to re-e-est._

I sighed, turning the song on repeat and pulling the headphones out. The car was silent except for both of our breathing and the engine.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Are you happy?" I whisper, turning and looking out the window. Michigan really was beautiful, with its crystal lakes and its bright blue skies.

Dean just scoffed and continued driving quietly.

After a few minutes, Dean finally coughed, interrupting the silence.

"I don't know what has been getting into you boy."

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears, because when I looked at him when he said this, I saw and heard my Dad. And I didn't like it.

"Sorry, sir."

Remorse flooded my body as I said it. Too many times have I been utterly rude to Dean without much justification. Ever since Dad died, the filter has been gone. My nice attitude has been gone. What I was before was almost gone.

And I couldn't seem to do anything about it.

Dean glared at me with scrunched, irritated features.

I avoided his glower, looking at the steering wheel, hoping not to get the whiplash of that comment.

His sobriety must have kicked in, because he visually calmed down, pursing his lip and looking at the road, making a turn. My mass shifted with the motion, pressing firmly into the door. Uncomfortable was the only word for it, and I was glad when it was over.

"We're here, Sam."

I picked up my bag as Dean found a parking space, hoisting it around my shoulders. When the car came to a stop, I clutched the door handle, opening the door of Dean's jet black Impala, slamming the door as soon as I got out.

"Ahh, first day at a new school. Not your first "first day", and probably not your last, but I knew it gave me goosebumps every single time. Haha, Sammy, I gotta walk you in and get you registered, being your legal guardian and all. Ahh, Junior year. I loved it."

I gave Dean a sour look after his little "monologue".

"Fine," I whisper, slumping to the school double-doors.

Dean was on my tail, making small remarks like, "hurry up" and "shouldn't you be excited". I've never rolled my eyes more in a shorter period of time.

By the time we got inside, I wanted to turn around and walk right back to the Impala. But I knew if I did that me and Dean would have a "family day" and do God knows what. So I figured school would be better than any of that. For some reason Dean had been really making me angry the past few weeks. Maybe it was just something with the move. Maybe it was a phase.

Or maybe I had just started to see everything that was getting thrown onto me.

Whatever it was, I knew I had to roll it under my belt and ignore it. Dean was my brother and there was no easy way of changing it. Besides, I really loved him. He had a big heart underneath all the leather and five-o-clock shadows.

"Sam? Earth to Sam? Sammy?"

Dean's voice brought me back to reality, and I realized we were in the school lobby, sitting in those really uncomfortable green chairs. I inspected the office, it seemed as normal as any other schools'.

"Yeah, Dean?" I uttered, leaning against my left where he was sitting as I eyed him.

"We have like ten minutes, and I gotta…" Dean looked up at the older receptionist who was smiling pleasantly.

"Pee."

I sniggered, looking up at him.

"Okay, Dean, I'll be right here."

He stood up impatiently, running off to the bathroom. Remembering my music, I fumbled my hands around my pockets, pulling out my ancient iPod and putting the headphones in my ears.

_Don't you cry no more…_

(So thankfully this chapter was a little longer than the first one, and do you like how I incorporated the song? Hehe I've been doing so much research on this, like I literally looked up small town in Virginia hehe. Welp, hoped you liked it and hopefully see you soon xoxo)


	3. Chapter 3

(**Before You Read:**

So here we are at Chapter Three of Alcohol and Baked Goods. I'm a little proud of myself for staying here this long. Just so you know, I had a lot of issue with the development of this chapter, so if it sucks, sorry. You cannot disagree, when I introduce Chapter Three (hehe) xoxo)

"Castiel Novak to the front office, Castiel Novak to the front office."

I stared up at the middle-aged looking receptionist, her name reading Ellen. She looked very nice, with long tan colored hair. Her features and her body looked much taken care of, a woman easily slipping into my standards. But she was the receptionist at Sammy's school and she was obviously a mom so, I don't think it would work out.

Still, that didn't stop me from flashing her a signature Dean Winchester smile.

"That's an interesting name," I breathed to Sam, who was listening to music.

I gave him a signature Dean Winchester grimace before pulling out his earphone. He gave me an annoyed look.

"What was that for?" The face he gave me made me feel like slapping him.

"Don't be a little bitch Sammy."

"Jerk." Sam crossed his arms, looking off.

Shaking my head, I decided to revert my attention back to the front desk lady, Ellen.

"Hi, Ellen, do you know how long it will be?" I requested, shooting her another tooth display, trying to get a bit of her attention. The woman had a nice pair of jugs too.

"Oh it'll be soon. Our 'Greetin' Team' of my daughter Jo and Castiel will be up here soon to show you 'round the place." Boy her voice sounded like she'd been through some stuff. I nodded politely, always ready to be nice to a lady.

I'm glad I'm smart enough to tell when a woman is a mother, because it would be awkward dating a woman with a daughter almost legal.

"Castiel? That's some name. His parents must be really devout," I answered, trying to make conversation. Sam wasn't going to socialize anytime soon.

"Oh, yeah. His father is here and there, mainly gone and God knows who his mother is. And all his brothers have been caring for him since he was born." She whispered it a little like it was classified information, straining my ears to hear it.

"All his brothers?"

"Yeah, he's got tons. Surprised the social workers haven't taken them in yet. He's got eleven brothers and I'm not sure about his sisters. But not all of them are as good as they seem. I think Metatron and Lucifer got kicked out of high school and got arrested or something, I'm not sure." Wow, this woman knew a lot. And was really prepared to tell me.

"Lucifer? Isn't that asking for your child to ask like Satan?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. People really are crazy.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Lucifer got kicked out of high school for terrorizing a kid to the point of suicide. Said they all belonged in hell, to be in the same box he was. That boy was loco, I tell you."

"Sounds like a crazy son of a bitch." Realizing what I said, I winced a little. It was never a rule not to say what you thought in our house.

"Sorry, ma'am," I whispered, looking down to the ground.

Sam looked over at me, a bit shocked.

"Dean Winchester apologizing for something he did? Someone stake me now I fear I've gone down the deep end!" Sam laughed, and I gave him a light punch.

Things are good now, I guess. Exactly how I want them to be.

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't blame you." Ellen's words were a bit comforting, but I kinda wish we were at different circumstances.

Really, I wish we were on the open road, not giving a damn in the world, just me, Sammy, and my baby. We were a dynamic duo, me and Sam, us against the world ever since the day he was born. But now, with all this shit splaying on us, we weren't much of anything. I wasn't much of anything.

The sound of a door opening disturbed my thoughts, making me shake my head and look up.

When I looked up at the person causing the ruckus, my jaw dropped. A boy was standing at the entrance, dark hair all messy and unkempt, and blue eyes staring at me piercingly. He was oddly wearing a worn out trench coat and a suit underneath, black pants and white blouse with a backwards tie. He looked like he had just gotten out of a tornado, making him all flustered and messy. The person could hardly be qualified a "boy", innocent-looking enough, but body of someone at least eighteen. I gulped, feeling red in the cheeks. Goddamn, never had a man done this to me. Never had a woman. I looked over at Ellen, words not forming on my lips. She was smiling gingerly, pointing her hand out to him as if she were about to speak.

"And this, Dean and Sam Winchester, is Castiel Novak."

(Ahh, this makes me all warm inside! Heeeheheeheheheheh can't tell you what's gonna happen in the later chapters, but stay tuned! xoxo)


End file.
